Atsuki Kodou no Hate
Romanized Title Atsuki Kodou no Hate Japanese Title 熱き鼓動の果て English Title The Result of this Hot Heartbeat Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Translated by B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji atsuki kodou no hate ni aa nani ga matteirundarou ase ga hitosuji hoho wo tsutai ochite mayoi to tomoni dokka ni tonde kieru attou-teki kodoku wo ajiwai tsukushite saibou wa sono me wo samashite kagayakidasu mou sugu mou sukoshi de hare wataru sora no shita de aeru nari yamanai atsuki kodou no hate ni (baby) bokutachi wa nani wo mitsukerundarou (ittai) hanarete mo kono mune ni itsudemo todoiteru kaze wa yure daichi yure inochi wo yurashite hibiku "kono shunkan dake wa dare ni mo yuzurenai" to sono hitomi no iro kawatte yuku no wo mita yo shoi konjyatta mono ga nande are bara shitari shinai suzushige na kao de hokori wo harai mata tobou doushaburi no ame datte kimi to nara yorokonde nureyou kikoeru yo atsuki kodou no arashi (hurricane) dakishimeta toki boku wa furuetanda (sotto) hanarete mo kono mune ni itsudemo todoiteru (I can feel) kaze wa yure daichi yure inochi wo yurashite hibiku kondo au toki ni wa mayowanai de te to te wo tsunagou nari yamanai atsuki kodou no hate ni (baby) bokutachi wa nani ka mitsukerundarou (kitto) kyoufu wo shittemo sono ashi wo tomenaide (onegai) sono itami wo boku ga keshite shimaou (ima) hanarete mo kono mune ni itsudemo todoiteru (I can feel) kaze wa yure daichi yure inochi wo yurashite hibiku mou sugu de anata ni aeru... mou sugu de anata ni aeru... Japanese 汗がひとすじ 頬をつたい落ちて 迷いとともに どっかにとんで消える 圧倒的孤独を 味わいつくして 細胞はその目を覚まして輝きだす もうすぐ もう少しで 晴れ渡る空の下で会える 鳴りやまない 熱き鼓動の果てに 僕たちは何を見つけるんだろう 離れても この胸に いつでも 届いてる 風は揺れ 大地揺れ 生命を揺らして 響く この瞬間だけは 誰にもゆずれないと その瞳の色 変わってゆくのを見たよ しょいこんじゃったものが 何であれ バラしたりしない 涼しげな顔で 埃をはらい また飛ぼう どしゃぶりの雨だって 君となら 喜んで濡れよう 聞こえるよ熱き鼓動の嵐 抱きしめた時 僕は震えたんだ 離れても この胸に いつでも 届いてる 風は揺れ 大地揺れ 生命を揺らして 響く 今度 会う時には 迷わないで手と手をつなごう 鳴りやまない 熱き鼓動の果てに 僕たちは何か見つけるだろう 恐怖を知っても その足をとめないで その痛みを 僕が消してしまおう 今 離れても この胸に いつでも 届いてる 風は揺れ 大地揺れ 生命を揺らして 響く モウスグデ アナタニアエル... モウスグデ アナタニアエル... English Translation The result of this hot heartbeat Ah, what does it have in store for us? A drop of sweat forms a line on my cheek Somehow it disappears along with all the confusion I have tasted all there is to depressing loneliness Open your eyes and let light shine upon those cells Soon, after just a bit longer, we'll meet under the clear sky as it breaks into sunshine Forever it'll be sincere, the result of this hot heartbeat (baby) What is it we're searching for? (actually) Even when we're apart, this heart is always here for the taking The wind blowing, the earth shaking, my life trembling--echoing "I won't give this moment to anyone else" I saw the color changing in those eyes There's no call for sharing secrets from the past Wipe away the dust from that cool face and fly again Even in a heavy downpour, so long as I'm with you, I'll gladly get soaking wet I can hear it, the storm resulting from this hot heartbeat (hurricane) When we embraced each other, I found myself trembling (lightly) Even when we're apart, this heart is always here for the taking (I can feel) The wind blowing, the earth shaking, my life trembling--echoing Next time we meet, don't hesitate, let's stay together hand in hand Forever it'll be sincere, the result of this hot heartbeat (baby) What is it we're searching for? (actually) Even if what lies ahead is scary, don't stop moving your feet (please) That pain, I'll make it disappear (right now) Even when we're apart, this heart is always here for the taking (I can feel) The wind blowing, the earth shaking, my life trembling--echoing I'll see you soon... I'll see you soon...